<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prologue by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865298">Prologue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hope Thief [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), POV Second Person, Prologue, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Called by a desperate plea void of hope, a new higher being is now determined to claim what is hers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimm (Hollow Knight)/Original Female Character(s), Hornet (Hollow Knight)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hope Thief [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I might not even continue this, but I didn't want to leave this piece on my notes forever to rot, so have this unfinished project while I write other things.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As a higher being, you rarely got in the middle of other higher being's businesses. It was common courtesy, really, nothing but respect towards your colleagues and the people they had chosen to protect, the ones that worshipped them. </p>
<p>The thing is, a battle between higher beings could be… destructive. A mass genocide at best or a calamity at worst. Although presenting highly variable situations, it was undeniably terrifying how much destruction an actual fight between gods could cause so easily. Be it in the mind or the body, the damages were always catastrophic. </p>
<p>A long time ago, when you, one by one, rose from the dirt and air of the Storm Lands, you all made your own choices on how your powers would work. The Wyrm took upon himself to seek the worshippers and rely on their fate, so did his wife; The troupe leader decided to feed on dreams and nightmares; Unn, oh and how much you missed saying that name, even took upon themselves to create an entire forest to feed from; And you? You decided to feed on fear and hope, a simple yet effective way to survive and gain power.</p>
<p>When the people slept, their inner voices screamed for you. They brought with them the despair, the sadness, but also the hope for a better future. As you helped them, you feed from their feelings like a thirsty vampire looking for blood. </p>
<p>Every time you heard a voice from the maddening Kingdom of Hallownest, however, you kept telling yourself not to get in the middle of Wyrm's business, or any other higher beings for that matter. Not once had you been there, you weren’t planning on appearing either as there were at least three other higher beings there already.</p>
<p>But one day a voice different from all others came into your mind, screaming louder, stronger than any other ones you had ever heard.</p>
<p>The sound was deafening, like the desperate scream of a child who had repressed their feelings long enough. "I can't take this anymore." It said calmly albeit loudly. "Please, please--" </p>
<p>The phrase was never completed, you knew very well why. The interference, the Radiance's efforts to isolate the kingdom from all others, it sometimes cut wishes short. </p>
<p>There was no hope on that voice, only a plea for help they were so sure would not come. </p>
<p>As a higher being, you rarely got in the middle of other higher being's businesses, you reminded yourself. It was common courtesy to let them deal each with their own problems and ambitions, let them see their mistakes had consequences and that their people would suffer with those. </p>
<p>It was nothing but a respectful act towards those who deserved it. You pondered the seriousness of that statement as you walked calmly through the main path of the Howling Cliffs.</p>
<p>A parasite and a heartless ruler, which one deserved your respect? With the soul of the later slowly fadding from your senses, you knew his death was near, oh so near you could feel the chill of its grasp on your back. </p>
<p>"Help us, please!" Screamed the ones who fought against the light's control, overwhelmed by her absolute power and brightness. "At what cost?" You answered quietly, receiving no response.</p>
<p>You knew the cost, a price paid upon the exact moment they started calling so desperately. All you had to do was claim it, your land, your people now. You owned what you saved, all you had to do was turn off some lights and Hallownest would be yours to toy with. But what for? To prove to a simple moth you could mess around with her lamp lights? Insulting. </p>
<p>You were going to do a better job than they did, you were sure. The sight of a fading town came to you as you looked down at your new land. A tent, bright with red hues and pinkish colors kept it self standing tall on the entrance.</p>
<p>At least, you thought, your husband was here. With your child and the followers, you wondered to what types of adventures had the small one gone through? </p>
<p>A short yet imposing figure stared at you from the city, a red cape over her body hiding claws you knew were sharp enough to pierce your skin. Her nail was polished, enough to impress but not enough to turn it into a museum artifact, the true work of a beast.</p>
<p>You smiled, point teeth of a creature whose meals frequently included hardened-shell bugs showing, she flinched under your gaze.</p>
<p>She called you and you answered, but was she ready to pay the price?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>